


fever dream

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes to Jenson's room. Post Bahrain GP '14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever dream

Jenson frowns, looking at the person who shows up at his door. 'Aren't you supposed to be celebrating,' he says wryly. He doesn't move from his position, blocking the entrance to his room.

'Are you going to let me in?' Nico asks. He looks tired, and he smells of rosewater.

'Patience, Britney,' Jenson teases, but he moves aside.

Nico slams the door shut behind them, pushing Jenson against the wall, leaning up and kissing him. It's not like what they usually do; this feels like desperation. When Nico pulls away, Jenson looks at him, eyes assessing. There's something raw in his eyes that Jenson recognises all too well, and Jenson feels something rise at the back of his throat as Nico leads him to the bed.

They don't speak. For some time, all that fills the room is the sound of the rustling of clothes being shed, tugging of the bedsheets, soft moans and harsh gasps and the slap of skin against skin.

Afterwards, Nico stays curled up on Jenson's lap, cheek pressed to where Jenson's neck meets his shoulder.

The silence stretches out between them. This is about Nico as much as it is about Jenson, and even now, with Nico lying pliant in his arms, inside he's still wound up tight about the race.

'You okay?' Jenson asks. His arms are wrapped loosely around Nico's waist, holding him close. Nico shifts so that he's able to press a kiss to a bruise he had sucked into Jenson's skin, and Jenson winces slightly. Oh, he's angry alright.

'Didn't mean to take it out on you,' Nico says, voice strained.

'I'll live, don't worry.'

Nico bites on the inside of his cheek. 'Sorry about your race,' he murmurs.

'You're not my car.'

'If I were I'd be a good one.'

'Maybe,' Jenson says.

Nico looks up at him, scrunching up his face in the way that never fails to make Jenson chuckle. But today all he gets is a sad sort of smile so he leans in, kissing Jenson's jaw. 'Jens-'

'I'm fine,' Jenson says. He's rubbing circles into Nico's skin, and Nico purrs in contentment. 'Just a little tired, that's all.'

Nico snuggles closer, rubbing his head against Jenson. Like a cat. 'I'm here for you,' he says softly, almost as if he's afraid to say those words.

'I know,' Jenson answers, voice faraway.


End file.
